Watching not Stalking
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Ichigo is waiting in Soul Society, coversing with his inner Hollow, who insists Ichigo is stalking their little flower, Hanatarou... Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Can be seen as sequel to My Hana, but can be read alone. Mild soft yaoi mentionings, maybe some OOCness, humor, maybe some language from Shiro? Anyways, yup, it's a Ichigo/Shiro x Hana relationship kind of thing, because Shiro IS Ichigo too and needs the love also!_

* * *

**~x~**

**Watching not Stalking**

**~x~**

"I hate waiting." Ichigo grumbled irritably to himself, swirling his finger in circles on the floor, his other hand propping up his head with his elbow resting on the ground beside him. He was sprawled out on his stomach at the end of a hallway which opened up into a wall-sized window that viewed down a courtyard/garden type deal.

The orange haired shinigami daiko was waiting for Yamamoto to finish up his captain's meeting so that he could give his monthly report on the ongoing of Karakura Town like he was ordered to do. Ichigo didn't give a rat's ass about orders but he'd rather avoid getting dragged by his ankles to Soul Society by Renji again so he figured that it's better to come on his own free will than have Byakuya order Renji to drag him here again.

"Stupid pineapple has no backbone." The orange head grumbled, his head slipping off his palm and landing with a muted thud onto the ground. He let out a slight huff when his forehead connected with the floor but didn't attempt to raise it again, his lifted hand flopping to the ground like its twin.

'_**Ya've no idea how stupid ya look right now, King, but by no means, stop doin' it. Yer stupidity is m' entertainment after all.' **_Shiro snickered in his head, his echoing voice just radiating smug amusement that his shinigami host was bored out of his mind.

"Oh shut up, Shiro, go crawl back in your hole." Ichigo muttered to the clean floor only to receive an electric jolt of reiatsu in reply. He yelped, sitting upright in an instant. "Dammit Shiro, I hate it when you do that!" He shouted to no one. There really was no one around anyways so he received no strange looks for his random outburst.

'_**Which is exactly why I do it, m' liege.' **_The mischievous Hollow sniggered, a mental image of the albino form crossing its arms over a broad, white but otherwise identical chest being given to the orange haired Vizard.

Scowling to himself, Ichigo meant to lay back down but a sight caught his eyes from his position in front of the wall-sized open window. Crawling forward, a small subconscious smile stole across his pliant lips when his ochre eyes caught sight of the little Hanatarou Yamada. Resting his elbow on the window sill, Ichigo propped his hand up on his hand again and watched the seventh seat sweep the bricks with half lidded orbs.

It had been awhile since the orange head had last spoken to the timid black haired smaller shinigami but Ichigo had never forgotten him. There was just something about Hanatarou that no one else was able to give him. Hana was peace and calm while everyone else usually brought irritation (Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Ishida, Yamamoto, etc), fear (Unohana), and stress (basically everyone by his will to protect).

Watching the black haired older but somehow younger shinigami sweep clumsily, Ichigo's fingers twitched subconsciously when Hana stumbled but the orange head relaxed again when Hanatarou caught his balance with a cute "Wah!" sound. "He really is too uncoordinated..." He mumbled, but his tone was rather affectionate and fond instead of amusement or contempt like it would be coming out of anyone else's mouth.

'_**Aw, King, yer such a sap.' **_Shiro's sarcastically cooing voice surprised Ichigo so much that he jolted and banged his head on the side of the window sill. The Hollow sniggered when the orange head cursed and grabbed the aching spot. _**'Way t' go, King, ya stalker.'**_

"Stalker?" Ichigo repeated angrily, releasing his head and glaring at nothing in particular. "I'm not a stalker! How is watching someone sweep stalking?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly like his albino counterpart had been doing earlier.

'_**Well when it's our lil Hana-chan an' its ya watchin' from above in secret...' **_Shiro trailed off in mock thought and Ichigo grudgingly admitted that he had no response to that before a word that his Hollow had said caught his attention.

"Wait, _our?_ Since when was Hanatarou _ours?_ Hell, when was he even either of ours?" Ichigo muttered crossly but his expression softened when he watched Hanatarou begin weeding the flowers in the garden. Hana was like a flower himself...

'_**Oh c'mon, King. Ya like him. I **_**know**_** that an' ya know tha'. An' wha's yers is mine.' **_The Hollow concluded simply, sending another mental image of himself shrugging to the orange haired Vizard.

Ichigo blushed slightly at the accurate statement of him liking the gentle Hanatarou before bristling at the ending words. "What? You don't even like him! How is he yours as well?" He hissed quietly, leaning against the window sill again.

'_**I do...' **_

Shiro's unexpectedly soft contradiction surprised Ichigo into silence. The orange head blinked and his eyes took in Hana almost falling into the flowerbed but flailing and managing to stay out of it. He then heard an almost _fond_ chuckle from his albino counterpart and realized that Shiro spoke the truth. The Hollow really did like their flower as much as Ichigo.

'_**Ya betcha ass I do.' **_The sarcastic sneer signified that the "normal" Shiro was back and Ichigo rolled his eyes in exasperation but he had a smirk on his lips. It seems like they finally had some common ground. _**'An' ain' tha' th' strangest thin' ya've ever seen?' **_Another taunting remark from the Hollow but it again had a fond undertone to it.

Ichigo's smirk widened a little. "Yeah... it is." He said simply and a single snort was his answer but he felt like he and his Hollow had just become a little closer companions than they were before. Smiling down at their little flower, Ichigo wondered what would Hana think if he realized how he had tamed the most powerful fighter of Soul Society and his insanely powerful inner Hollow into soft, loving creatures devoted to him alone.

* * *

_Well, huh. I wasn't expecting this to come out just from Ichigo's pov and have it apparently one-sided but that's just how it flowed out so I am keeping it that way. ^^ So how was it~? Up sooner than I'd expected since I wrote this when I was getting better at writing properly._

_Well, that'll most likely probably be it for me in this pairing xD sorry! Review? (no flames or begging please)_


End file.
